Cookies
by Superfriends
Summary: When Tony promoted the idea of making cookies with his boyfriend, Steve thought it was going to be a peaceful time of bonding. He should have known by now.


**AUTHOR NOTES OF DEATH**

Madde: Hello pathetic beings! :D

Carli: Yo.

Madde: As you can see we are two people who wrote this story of love and rainbows and a lot of sparkles as well... No, we used google document sharing thingely mejig...

Carli: Basically what you need to know is that I wrote for Tony, and Madde wrote for Steve. And we both wrote for the cookies. FOR THE COOKIES.

Madde: Yes, now calm down Carli. Anyhow, that's all we have to say really, and it actually exists another ending for this, one with exploding nuclear ovens but that story we will never see the daylight...

Carli: Unless you guys want to see it. Which I recommend. Madde wrote it; it's beautiful.

Madde: …. Lets just get to the real story, shall we? ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO FEED THESE STARVING HUMAN BEINGS WITH REVIEWS! WE ALL LOVE REVIEWS, DON'T WE?!

Carli: DON'T WE?!

*Enjoy :D*

* * *

**Cookies**

Tony Stark found many things amusing about his boyfriend. He thought it was funny how Steve was afraid of the espresso machine at first, and how he was always cautious whenever he stepped into the billionaire's workshop to give him coffee: Bought from the harmless McDonald's across the road, mind you. There were many things that made Steve Rogers funny, but the one thing to top it all had to have been the time Tony decided to make cookies with the esteemed military man.

"Cookies?" Steve looked up from the magazine he was reading to stare at his boyfriend; a cup of coffee in his right hand that had taken him about 10 minutes to make: He still didn't trust the espresso machine, but Tony had convince him it wasn't dangerous, "You want us to make cookies?" The soldier raised his eyebrows and gave the billionaire a curious look.

Tony stood in front of him; his hip cocked in that smarmy way he held about himself. His phone was in his hand as he scrolled through recipes. Occasionally he would toss looks up at the captain, only to briefly turn his eyes down again.

"Sure. Why not?" he replied casually as he shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know about you, but those stingy souffles and a la modes are getting to me. C'mon, Rogers, when's the last time you had some old fashioned cookies? Just like grandma used to make. Or, I guess, in this case; your grandma would be that dinosaur relic in the museum down the road."

Steve furrowed his brows at Tony's remark about his grandma but didn't say anything, he was used to Tony's sense of "humor", as the billionaire would call it, and instead he put down the cup on the table and leaned back on his chair.

"Are you bored Tony? You making cookies just isn't something I can see." The soldier then sighed; it wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his boyfriend, god no, but cookies? Of all the ideas the man of iron could come up with he wanted to make cookies? "Alright, I'll make cookies with you. But I'm not going near the oven!"

Tony gave a knowing smirk, "The oven's not gonna hurt you. Just like the toaster didn't, or JARVIS-Oh, sorry. _The talking voice from the ceiling._" Tony made a voodoo sign with his hands and then, seeing Steve wasn't amused, waved a hand and turned back to his phone, "Alright, you don't have to go near the oven. You can just crack the eggs and whatever. Oh, here's a good one. Do we have any of that chocolate left over from Switzerland?"

"Chocolate from Switzerland?" Steve didn't really know what Tony meant, seeing how they had chocolate from almost every single part of the world, or at least it had felt like that when Tony had showed him their collection of chocolate, "Is that the chocolate wrapped in golden tinfoil or is it the one that tasted terrible?" That was the only memory of the chocolate collection that Steve had, the rest had long since been lost.

"No, that's the one from Indonesia, but you're close," said Tony, pointing, "I'm thinking about the one you and Pepper ate behind my back. And don't pretend like you didn't think I didn't know about that."

Tony pocketed his phone after booking marking the page, and then looked at Steve inquisitively and with well-hidden excitement. Steve and him had done many things together; they had saved the world, trained by fighting evil robots that Tony was positive were completely programmed to target himself specifically, and they had diffused tension in horrible situations-Rather, Tony helped inflate it and then was brutally reprimanded-but the point was this: They had never done something so simple or relaxing as make cookies, and the genius was eager to spend some time doing something _normal _with the man he happened to fall in love with.

"So, what do you say? To cookie or not to cookie?" he asked; holding a hand out.

This was one of the many things Steve loves about Tony; his childishness. The man may look all grown up, but inside he was only a child always looking for fun and to entertain himself; which may not always be good since the billionaire had a rather odd definition of what was fun. But this time it seemed harmless; making cookies. Exactly what could go wrong?

"Sure, to cookie." Steve replied with a warm smile on his lips, accepting the hand Tony offered him. Yes, spending time with his boyfriend may be exactly what he needed this morning.

Tony grinned ear-to-ear and hoisted the captain up; meeting him with a light kiss in hopes to make his smile grow. Then he released the man's hand and strutted over to the kitchen; speaking over his shoulder as he went.

"I'm glad you're up for it, because I've actually got a meeting with this board of fat old men. I have a feeling they might be more open to my presentation on clean energy if they're stuff-full of delicious Rogers and Stark cookies. So, we might have to make two or three...Hundred. That alright?" asked Tony; reaching the fridge. He pulled out a new gallon of milk and tossed a look back at his boyfriend.

The kiss did make the smile grow on his lips, and created a small blush on his cheeks. It didn't matter that they had been dating for over two months now; Tony still knew how to make the butterflies in Steve's stomach flutter and his face to get flushed.

"Tony, don't call them that." Steve said, trying to scold his boyfriend. "You really need to work on how to act in front of important men, be polite and most of all a- Wait, did you say three hundred cookies?" The soldier stopped in his tracks to stare at his boyfriend, almost believing he had lost his mind or something. "Tony, we can't make three hundred cookies here! It's impossible!"

"I'm sure we could do it if we truly believed," said Tony; looking innocently at his boyfriend with his arm full of eggs and the likes. Inwardly he was in hysterics. Another fun thing about the amazing Captain America: He took nearly everything literally.

"Tony, I love you and all that, but three hundred cookies aren't going to be baked by just believing." Steve said as he walked up to the man and helped him by taking a package of eggs and butter from his arms. "We would need about ten ovens, a lot of more space and probably need to be more than two people baking them." A worrying tone had slowly made its way into the soldier's voice. He wanted to help Tony impress the board members, even if he still didn't believe cookies were the right way to do it, but three hundred? That wasn't possible.

Iron man listened to his boyfriend get more and more worked up and fretful; looking borderline panicked when he took the things from his arms. Right when Steve looked ready to pop like a balloon, Tony put a hand on his cheek and pecked his nose, afterwards slapping his shoulder.

"It was a joke. Cool it, capsicle. I was thinking maybe twenty. That's what the recipe says. By the way, did I ever mention how cute you are when you're flustered? Let me just say it again; you're cute when you're flustered. Like a schoolgirl, but with a better build and more masculine face." said Tony. He went and set the oven, checking on his phone again for the right temperature.

Steve was not amused by the joke, not at all! The way Tony smirked at him when he called him cute only made his face become redder; the tip of his ears were burning brighter, along with the rest of his face. But he wouldn't let Tony have the satisfaction of laughing at him. Instead he turned his attention to the eggs as he picked out a bowl that he considered big enough for twenty- not three hundred-cookies.

"How many eggs should I crack?" He sent a quick glance towards his boyfriend.

"Three."

Steve hummed as an answer and picked up three eggs from the package, cracking one after the other into the bowl. He then proceeded to throw away the broken shells. "What's next, Tony?" He glanced over to his boyfriend, since he was the one with the recipe.

"Hang on a minute. JARVIS, can you get this up on a screen?" asked Tony; waving his phone around. Without a snarky comment to input, the recipe appeared on a screen by the counter. The Iron man figured, after Pepper went off to Rio with a sexy doctor and could no longer bring him food, it would be worth it to up his cooking-tech. Plus he was curious to see how Steve would react to his newest installment.

"Recipe's right there," he announced; waving his hand over as he pocketed his phone, "Go ahead and take a peek."

To say that Steve wasn't surprised when the recipe suddenly showed up in front of his face- literally-was to lie. The soldier even jumped a little bit at the sudden sight of if; almost dropping the package of sugar he had in his hands. He quickly glanced over to Tony to see if the man had seen him, not wanting to give him another victory. But he was quickly disappointed when he saw Tony's warm brown eyes on him, and yet again he found his own face getting red.

"I was just surprised, that's all." He quickly said, his voice low and embarrassed. "New toy?"

"Yeah, it is." said Tony; continuing to stare. He let his eyes stay on the Captain for half a beat more, enjoying the blush, and then turned back to what he was doing, "I was hoping we'd be able to cook a lot more. Y'know, try to gain some home skills, since we're not always going to be off fighting aliens and whatnot."

Steve perked his eyebrows up at Tony's statement, a light smile painted his face as he started to pour two cups of sugar into the bowl with eggs.

"What's this? I thought you enjoyed fighting aliens and 'whatnot'." Steve hummed out before he took out a whisk and started mixing the egg and sugar.

"Well, yeah. But cookies are up much higher on my dating website list of interests," said Tony. He set the temperature with a flourish of the wrist. Then he turned and was a little surprised to see that his boyfriend already managed to whip up all the dry ingredients. Truly, the Captain was a man of many unknown talents.

Tony crossed the kitchen and figured he could help by getting the liquids together. He started measuring out the milk when he glanced into Steve's bowl and frowned, "You weren't supposed to put the eggs in there."

Maybe cooking wasn't an unknown talent, after all.

Steve glanced over at his boyfriend when he mentioned the mistake he had made. Confused by it, the Captain threw a glance down the bowl and then to the recipe; narrowing his eyes as he searched for any proof that he had done the right thing. But when he couldn't find anything in the recipe that indicated that he should have mixed the sugar and eggs his shoulders slacked down.

"Oh." He managed to press out, looking down at the content of the bowl again. "Sorry, got ahead of myself, I guess."

Tony had found a bag of chocolate chips sitting on the counter. His eyebrows raised as he took some into his palm and tipped them into his mouth; going back to pouring out the canola oil.

"No prob. Start a new batch. We'll just feed that one to the dog," he said casually.

"The dog?" Steve asked. "What dog? Since when do we have a dog?" This was one of those moments when Steve actually feared a bit: Tony was very capable of actually bringing a dog home without discussing it with him first.

Tony just side-glanced, "We don't have a dog? Could've sworn Thor dumped a box of them on the doorstep last week. Said it was _our duty to care for these forlorn creatures, who have simply been dismissed from love on the side of a curb. _Or whatever...Huh. Maybe Bruce came by and got them..." he fell into muttering as the chocolate chips grew more and more delicious each handful he took. He soon forgot he was supposed to be stirring in eggs right now.

"Tony, stop eating those chips." Steve sighed and took the bag and put it away in one of the cabinets. "You know we'll eat dinner later on." The Captain gave his boyfriend a stern glance, daring him to disobey him, before he returned to the bowl; cleaning it out from its content before he started measuring sugar once again. "Shouldn't you be doing your part of the job?"

Tony looked at him as he chewed. His gaze was empty and void. No one told Tony Stark what to do. If he was going to eat the chocolate chips, he wasn't going to stop unless he wanted to. After a moment, Tony popped a few more in his mouth and calmly took one of the eggs from the counter. In his odd, quirky way, he balanced it on Steve's head and raised his palm over it.

"Hey, hold still a sec," he said; aiming. Before Steve could so much as move, he brought his hand down and smattered yolk in the Captain's gorgeous locks, "'Kay, my part's done." he said; trying not to grin childishly as he went back to what he was doing.

"TONY!" Steve couldn't even believe he had actually thought they would have a nice and calm time together. The yolk quickly ran down his head and onto his face; blinding him temporarily on one eye. "What are you doing?! You... What... URGH!" The Captain finally threw his hands up in defeat when he couldn't find the right words to scold his boyfriend with.

Tony just snickered and reached for the flour. He dipped his finger tips in and playfully flicked it at his boyfriend; going back to re-doing the dry ingredients as he grinned to himself.

"Punishment for ruining the first batch," he said casually. He was far too pleased with himself, but a flustered Steve was a funny Steve: Not even Nick Fury could deny that. Privately, of course, and in the confines of a sound-proof chamber. But still.

Steve didn't know how to react, really. A part of him wanted to angrily leave the room; let Tony know that he was not happy with this. But another part of him, one that he didn't know he had until he had met Tony, wanted to laugh with his boyfriend and to give back. Instead Steve satisfied himself with going over to the sink and turn the water on before he put his head under it; washing his hair and face from the yolk and flour.

"Tony, you want to make cookies or do you want to play around?" The Captain asked with a sigh as he withdrew his head from the water.

"I was kind of hoping to play around, if that's an option," said Tony; his face back to being stoic and factual. He was mildly disappointed when Steve didn't reciprocate the teasing, but at the same time grew the ambition to try harder. He met his boyfriend at the sink and took the nozzle; popping the cold water back on.

"Here, you missed a spot," he said; helpfully spraying the front of Steve's shirt with the icy water.

"Tony, no!" Steve shrieked out as the water hit him. He tried to shield himself with his arms, but that didn't work and only help splatter the water even more. "Stop it Tony! It's ice cold!" The Captain took a few steps towards his boyfriend. If the man wasn't going to listen to his demands, then he had to stop him by force.

Tony backed calmly away, making sure to keep the flow of the nozzle steady, "I'm sorry. I could warm it up. I just figured, y'know, being frozen in ice for so long, it might feel homey."

He backed up as far as the hose would allow him, and ended up bumping against the cabinet; fulling grinning now as he raised the stream and started to spray his boyfriend in the face. This was way more fun than making cookies.

"You'll regret this, Tony!" Steve managed to choke out as the water hit his face, making his cheek go pink from the cold. But the soldier kept going forward until he finally reached his boyfriend. Taking a good grip around the nozzle, he instantly tried to turn it towards Tony; a smirk playing on his lips. "I think you need to cool your head, Stark!"

"Ack-!" In the most un-suave way, Tony had to turn his head and sputter as the water was suddenly turned on him. Beneath the freezing water and sudden need to be free from the trap between his boyfriend and the counter, Tony was smiling at his success in getting the Almighty Captain America to play with him.

Truthfully, in a wrestling match, Steve would win any day: Super soldier and all that jazz. Tony, on the other hand, was admittedly a little on the chunky side. Instead he had to use his wits. So, over the torrent, he turned his face free and shouted, "JARVIS, activate the fire extinguisher and aim it at Rogers!"

"Very well, sir," sighed the robot; cleary unamused by this nonsense. In seconds, a stream of white clouds enveloped both Steve and Tony; making the shorter man mischievously worm his way free in triumph.

"Cheating!" No, Steve was not into this little play, not at all. Not that he would admit at least, but you could clearly see how a smile played on the Captain's lips as his eyes darted back and forth in search for his boyfriend. He was very well aware that he was covered in white foam from head to toes but none of that mattered as he spotted his boyfriend. Without a second thought he quickly tackled the smaller man to the floor; pinning down the Man of Iron in seconds.

"Getting a little bit rusty, Stark?" He smiled as their faces were inches from each other; the tips of their noses pressed against each other.

Not many things could make Tony blush, but this did. However, Steve didn't get to see it before the genius smirked and pushed their lips together. He then easily flipped Steve over and sat on his stomach; glancing around at the kitchen and back with a mock-look of scolding.

"Look what you've done to my kitchen, Rogers. That's a few merits lost on your record," he said smugly.

"Like you didn't have your part in this?" Steve smirked, raising his hand to wipe some foam off Tony's face. "What about the cookies for your meeting tomorro- You know what." The Captain suddenly quieted down; a smile playing on his lips. "We can buy some cookies and pretend we made them." He said and winked at his boyfriend before he gripped the collar of Tony's shirt to drag him close so their lips could meet again.

**The End.**


End file.
